Sleep to Dream Her
by Autumn Raine
Summary: There's like, 5 curses in here. But. I did it to be safe. So anyway, it's a Lance P.O.V. after Joyride. Lance/Kitty stuff stuff. :D


A/N: Hey! You guys watch 'Joyride'!?!?! I was soo happy. I was like, jumping up and down! Lancitty baby yea! And Kitty gave him a kiss! Kitty and Lance rule!!! ;; *sits down* Sorry. I'm a bit too hyper and way too excited. e.e;   
  
Disclaimer thing thang: Nope. Don't own X-Men. Wish I did though. I'd be swimming in cash! :D! And..I don't own these lyrics. They are only written by the one and only...Dave Matthews. He might like the pot and hemp, but the lyrics and music are totally good! :D!  
  
Oh..This ficcie takes place like, the day after he leaves. I made him live in the Brotherhood now. I dunno why. Just did. Kinda felt bad if he were a little homeless bum. If he were real, he could stay with me. ^.~ Oh God, I'm helpless....  


__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


...Guitar cords started to strum lightly from the tattered radio's speakers; pouring out a sweet, innocent song from the soothing, raspy voice that accompanied the subtle and calming instrumentation. Thoughts began to pour into the young boy's mind; bending and twisting his reality into a much of a dreamstate. Heart took over the mind, carrying the boy down over those emotions....  
  
"...I really don't know where to start. Only that it felt like my life ended with Kitty once I said I was going to leave the Institute. If that dumbass Scott didn't blame me for every fricken thing, then maybe I would have stayed. Maybe I would have had a chance with Kitty. Maybe she would really start to like me...."  
  


_I know I'll miss her later   
Wish I could bend my love to hate her   
Wish I could be her creator   
To twist her arms now_  
  


" ...But I know she likes me. She kissed me! Hell! She fuckin' kissed me! Besides that dumb smile I had on my face after she kissed my cheek.....I was happy. But, I wasn't at the same time. I know it sounds dumb, but I felt that way. I wanted to hold her, hug her, be with her....And it's not gonna be like that now. I fucked it all up. All because I wanted to leave. She begged me, oh and I can still see it over and over again in my mind. And I still said no. I could tell in those blue eyes of hers, those endless pools of blue...She didn't want me to go. And if she cries, I'll be cryin' too..I'll feel it..."  
  


_She stares up at the stars when   
The stars fell from her hair then   
I bent down to collect them   
And then she was gone _  
  
  


"...And I just..walked away. Can you believe that? What the hell was wrong with me? Now I know it'll be weird in school. Once I see Kitty in the hallway; who knows what I'll do. How do I talk to her now? What do I say? How do I act? Should I ask her out on a date or somethin'?..."  


_  
Oh I sleep just to dream her   
I beg the night just to see her   
That my only love should be her   
Just to lie in her arms   
  
  
_

"...Then I start to think, and daydream....like now...what it could be if she was with me right now. Right this very second. If I could hold her close...and I want to so bad. I can picture it; that sweet, chestnut haired Kitty being held around her small waist. Her body against mine, my chin on the top of her head.... And that's how it's gonna be from now on...in my dreams..."  
  


_It seems so unnerving   
Yet still somehow deserving   
That she could hold my heart so tightly   
And still not see me here   
  
_

"...I know I keep lookin' back over those few days; and I will for a'hile...or maybe even longer..But...I could tell that she was just starting to like me. I know I let my body get the best of me...and I let my heart to the thinkin'..but...I tried to hold back, but God..she's so pretty....Pretty Kitty...She's right for me. I know it! I can feel it, dammit! When I caught her in my arms when she let the whole jet phase through that cliff...And those blue eyes looked right up at me...I almost melted. Lance Alvers, bad ass senior, and....I melt for that one, pretty, freshman.....Does she even know that I feel this way? How much longer 'till I can tell her..?"  
  


_I know I'll miss her later   
I wish I could bend my love to hate her   
Wish I could be her creator   
To be the light in her eyes   
  
_

"...And now...here I am. Back in the Brotherhood, where I guess I belong. Just here with all these other guys who don't fit anywhere. If I tried harder, I know I could have fit in with those X-Geeks. If it wasn't for that damn Summers...I'd still be there with Kitty. My Kitty..."  
  
He sighed softly, lowering the volume on the radio. With a light shake of his head; strands of brown fell over his brown eyes. Then half gloved hands rubbed his eyes as he let his back fall onto the partially made bed. He laid there, and hands slowly moved from his eyes to be crossed and on the top of his head. Lids slowly pulled back, his brown eyes looking at the faded and peeling paint on the ceiling.  
  
Eyes slowly drifted over to the near window; the long, faded curtains moving in the slight breeze that blew through the windows. Wind whistled softly as it slipped through the glass' cracks and poured down over the ledge. The starlit night with that perfect slither of the crescent moon hung like a painting outside the window. The moon, glowing against the dark sky, gave a stream of pearl light over the wooden floor of the room. Stars looked as if they were placed by hand, each twinkling and sparkling in that large heavenly beauty.   
  
And...there she was...The blue eyed, brown haired beauty of the young man's dreams. A soft smile pulled at those glossy layered lips, cheeks a subtle and glowing pink. Two strands of that dark hair framed the outside of her cheeks; other layers swept into a loose pony tail.   
  
"..Kitty.."..Lance muttered, a smile on his lips. Eyes blurred with exhaustion and dreams, slowly pulled down the heavy lids. Brown eyes began to be shielding her from sight, and she herself began to fade....Her peachy skin, her eyes, her body...faded away....Faded away as he was carried to sleep...  
  


  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


A/N: ;; Did that suck? I dunno. I know it was short. It wasn't supposed to be long either. I listened to the song alot. Tried to get some vibes. *whips out a pair of bongos, pats at them* xD So...Review. Hey, if ya flame me; I don't care. Everybody's a critic. o.o *hits bongo* You crazy cat, R+R! *snap snap*


End file.
